


Счастливая семья

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Они были счастливой семьёй — мама-вампирша, граф-отец и их маленькая дочка.Жалко только, что всё хорошее имеет привычку так быстро кончаться…
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Kudos: 1





	Счастливая семья

— А кто это у нас тут маленький? Мэ-э-э-эйвис!  
Марта улыбнулась, заходя в комнату. Солнце на улице давно уже встало, и тяжёлые синие шторы закрывали окно, погружая комнату в приятный полумрак. В наиболее сумрачном и, следовательно, безопасном углу стояла детская кроватка. Дракула собрал её, когда узнал о беременности жены. Весь такой радостный носился по лесу, подыскивая древесину покрасивее да попрочнее.  
И вот теперь кроватка занимала отведённое ей место, а сам граф стоял рядом, склонившись и разговаривая с дочерью.  
В маленькой Мэйвис Дракула души не чаял. Казалось, он готов был сидеть с дочерью хоть весь день и всю ночь. А потенциального врага можно было сразу пожалеть — вампир бы скорее свернул ему шею, чем позволил даже дотронуться до жены и своего детёныша.  
— Что делаешь, дорогой? — тихо спросила Марта, подойдя ближе и обнимая мужа со спины.  
Вампир обернулся и сгрёб её в свои сильные объятья.  
— Да вот с мышкой разговариваю, моя милая, — он легонько коснулся губами лба вампирши, словно проверял у неё температуру.  
Марта прижалась сильнее, чувствуя неторопливое биение мужского сердца рядом.  
Брехня всё это, что вампиры — мертвецы и не могут ничего чувствовать. Нет, у них есть сердце, они также влюбляются и горюют, веселятся и теряют…  
Дракула осторожно, вопросительно поцеловал её в губы. Вампирша не отстранилась, покорно размыкая рот и обвивая любимого руками за шею.  
Они целовались недолго, но очень чувственно и нежно, словно лаская друг друга. Первой отстранилась Марта — ей нужно было вдохнуть новую порцию воздуха.  
— Я люблю тебя, — негромко произнёс Дракула, обводя пальцем контуры лица молодой вампирши. В голосе его было столько нежности, что слов абсолютно не требовалось.  
— И я тебя, — улыбнулась в ответ Марта.

***

Они были счастливой семьёй — мама-вампирша, граф-отец и их маленькая дочка.  
Жалко только, что всё хорошее имеет привычку так быстро кончаться…


End file.
